La clairière
by iriahime
Summary: Sakura avait découvert cette clairière magnifique et paisible. C'était son jardin secret rien qu'à elle. Mais un jour, elle y croise Shino qui a l'air d'avoir aussi adopté cet endroit. Et si finalement elle devenait leur lieu rien qu'à eux ? Shino x Sakura ! LEMON en chap 2 !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fic m'est venu hier soir et j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à écrire le premier chapitre. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de trouver une histoire pour un Shino x Sakura et voilà, c'est chose faite. Ce sera un 2 shots uniquement. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

**Disclaimer** : les personnes font parti de l'univers de Naruto et ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_Quelques semaines après la grande guerre ninja et la bataille de Naruto et Sasuke._

Après une journée particulièrement chargée à l'hôpital de Konoha, Sakura a ressenti un besoin urgent de se mettre au vert. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole et se reconnecte avec elle-même en toute tranquillité. Elle se dirigea donc à l'écart du village, vers une petite clairière cachée au cœur de la forêt au nord du village caché. Cela fait des lustres qu'elle n'y a pas été, pourtant cet endroit est magique.

Elle l'avait découvert par hasard étant petite en se perdant honteusement après avoir tenté de suivre le beau Sasuke Uchiha alors que celui-ci suivait son grand frère Itachi. Le jeune garçon s'était comme volatilisé et, en essayant de le retrouver, la petite fille aux cheveux roses a perdu son chemin. Elle a déambulé longtemps dans la forêt à la recherche du chemin du retour au village. La panique commençait à la gagner et de chaudes larmes montaient à ses yeux, lorsqu'elle déboucha dans cette petite clairière cachée par l'épais feuillage de grands saules pleureurs. La beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux rassura immédiatement la petite fille qui oublia tous ses problèmes. C'était comme pénétrer dans un cocon douillet. Elle se sentait protégée du monde extérieur, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien en dehors de la paisible clairière. Ses yeux se délectaient des couleurs éblouissantes des arbres, des fleurs, des pierres, de la terre et du petit cours d'eau qui serpentait. La douce mélodie du chant des oiseaux et des insectes la berçait agréablement. Les hautes herbes moelleuses lui chatouillaient les orteils et l'appelaient à s'allonger pour profiter pleinement de l'enchantement.

Elle s'y prélassa un long moment, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il s'était écoulé des minutes, des heures ou même des jours. C'est son estomac qui lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre au village. De plus, ses parents devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Mais comment retrouver son chemin ? Au même moment elle entendit des pétards au loin. Elle se souvint que la fête du printemps avait justement lieu ce soir et les enfants devaient déjà s'amuser. Elle suivit le bruit en prenant soin de repérer le chemin. Elle traça même des repères sur certains tronc d'arbres ou pierre. Elle devait absolument pouvoir retrouver cette clairière à l'avenir.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Régulièrement, elle rejoignit la clairière avec toujours le même émerveillement et toujours la même quiétude. Elle y allait quand elle était triste, quand elle se sentait seule ou encore quand elle voulait réfléchir. C'était son jardin secret rien qu'à elle. Jamais elle ne parla de cet endroit à personne. Elle aimait avoir ce petit bout de paradis rien que pour elle. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir ses propres secrets.

La voici donc, jeune adulte de 18 ans, complètement épuisée par sa journée de travail. Pour couronner le tout elle avait perdu un patient… Chaque fois, elle était dévastée et s'en voulait énormément. On lui disait que ça passerait, qu'elle s'y habituerait. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi cette voie pour s'habituer à l'échec. Avec la guerre, elle a eu son lot de morts. Elle les acceptaient mieux, malgré les horreurs qu'elle a vu. Mais là Konoha était en paix et développait des relations amicales avec tous les pays alentours. Il y avait toujours des missions dangereuses, mais les ninjas de Konoha étaient forts et vaillants. Elle ne supportait pas d'en perdre encore.

En écartant les branches tombantes des magnifiques saules, elle fut éblouis par le soleil rasant de cette fin de journée. Néanmoins, son visage s'adoucit et un léger sourire pris possession de ses lèvres. Elle s'installa juste à côté du cours d'eau et s'allongea confortablement dans l'herbe, la tête à l'ombre. Elle respirait profondément, calmement, laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Elle repensa à ce chunin blessé, aux gestes qu'elle a effectués et réussit à se déculpabiliser un peu. C'était aussi ça la magie de ce lieu. Elle arrivait à démêler ses pensées, prendre des décisions, se projeter dans l'avenir.

Elle contemplait la danse des nuages à travers les branchages quand quelque chose d'inattendu et de parfaitement irritant survint : du bruit. Un horrible bruit de pas qui foulent les herbes hautes et se rapprochent inexorablement d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais croisé personne ici, c'est son jardin personnel rien qu'à elle ! Qui osait violer son territoire ?! Immédiatement elle se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre suffisamment gros pour la couvrir entièrement. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Elle savait que l'individu avait pénétré dans la clairière. C'était finit… ce ne serait plus jamais son endroit privé. Elle enragea à cette idée. Elle voudrait voir la personne qui vient de lui prendre son bien le plus précieux. Quelle était donc l'identité de ce malotru ? Mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur qu'il ne la découvrit.

Les pas s'approchaient encore d'elle. Puis un bruit d'eau différent arriva à ses oreilles. La personne était peut-être en train de boire ou de se rafraichir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de jeter un coup d'œil discret sur ce mystérieux personnage… Sakura se pencha sans faire de bruit et regarda en direction du cours d'eau, mais son regard ne croisa personne. Il n'y avait plus de bruit d'eau ni de pas et personne dans sa ligne de mire. Pourtant elle était certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un pénétrer dans la clairière…

\- _C'est moi que tu cherches ?_ Chuchota une voix masculine juste dans son dos.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa et la jeune fille bondit en se retournant pour faire face à l'intrus.

-_ Shino ? Mais… tu m'as fait horriblement peur, bon sang !_

Les sourcils froncés, elle se retint de frapper le jeune homme qu'elle savait réservé.

\- _Désolé,_ répondit-il simplement.

-_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ?_

_\- C'est interdit ?_ Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

\- _Non, évidemment que non. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais croisé personne ici. Je pensais être la seule à connaître ce lieu._

Il ne répondit rien et alla s'assoir sur un rocher près du cours d'eau. La curiosité piqua au vif la jeune fille qui lui demanda.

_\- Tu viens ici depuis quand ?_

_\- Ça fait quelques mois maintenant._

Une part d'elle se réjouissait de connaître cet endroit depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

\- _Tu l'as découvert comment ?_

_\- J'ai suivi une cétoine dorée jusqu'ici._

_\- Une… quoi ?_

_\- C'est un coléoptère d'une jolie couleur vert métallisée et non dorée contrairement à ce que son nom laisse penser._

_\- Oh oui, il y en a plein par ici. Tu aimes vraiment tous les insectes alors ?_

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sakura n'a jamais été très à l'aise pour parler avec Shino. Son naturel réservé et le fait qu'il cachait son visage derrière un haut col et une capuche en plus de sa paire de lunette, rendait le contact difficile. Elle n'appréciait pas de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Mais étrangement, le jeune chunin collait très bien avec la clairière. Aussi calme que la nature qui les entourait, il n'était pas une source d'ennui.

\- _Et toi, Sakura ? Tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?_

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire plein de tendresse.

\- _Oui. C'est mon endroit préféré que je tenais jalousement gardé depuis l'enfance. J'adore vraiment venir ici. C'est si…_

_\- Reposant._

_\- Oui et enivrant aussi._

_\- Exaltant._

_\- Réconfortant._

_\- Enchanteur._

_\- Je vois que tu es aussi tombé amoureux de cet endroit._

_\- Hum,_ fit-il en hochant la tête.

\- _Tu dois être déçu de m'avoir trouvé ici aujourd'hui. Désolée._

Il tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda sans répondre. Elle était contente de pouvoir parler de cette clairière avec quelqu'un. Une personne qui percevait la magie qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Shino était la personne parfaite pour vraiment apprécier ce cadeau de la nature se disait-elle.

\- _Si tu veux on n'est pas obligé de parler. Je peux te laisser tranquille ne t'inquiète pas._

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'adossa à un arbre près de lui, mais pas trop près pour ne pas le déranger. Elle savait que son tempérament parfois sulfureux ne devait pas rassurer son ami dans sa quête de tranquillité et souhaitait le rassurer à ce niveau-là. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits de la clairière : le clapotis de l'eau, le vent dans les feuilles et les insectes volants. Ça alors, Shino avait découvert cet endroit grâce à un insecte ! Elle aimait bien celui-ci avec sa couleur métallisée justement. La nature crée des choses si prodigieuses ! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer Shino. Son camarade contemplait le cours d'eau à côté de lui, sans faire le moindre mouvement. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il était une énigme complète pour elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui en fait, à part ce qui était connu de tous.

Il se pencha pour caresser le courant du bout des doigts. Le scintillement de l'eau projetait des lueurs blanches qui semblaient courir sur lui. Il plongea sa main plus profondément dans l'eau et ressorti un caillou rouge avec des tâches et traits noirs. Il l'observa un long moment.

-_ Shino, je crois que tu as trouvé un jaspe !_ Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-_ Un… jaspe ?_

_\- Je peux ?_ Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Shino lui donna la pierre et la regarda dans son examen approfondi de l'objet. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient captivés par celui-ci.

-_ Oui c'est bien un jaspe. C'est difficile de les identifier car il sont tous très différents. Celui-ci est magnifique ! Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé Shino,_ conclut-elle en lui tendant la pierre.

Il l'observa un long moment avant de répondre.

-_ Tu peux la garder si tu veux._

_\- Non, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé. Et puis, ça porte bonheur !_

Il fit une moue dubitative.

_\- Bon d'accord pas vraiment, mais j'aime à croire qu'on va avoir de la chance quand on trouve quelque chose d'exceptionnel._

_\- C'est une pierre rare ?_

_\- Pas vraiment… Mais on en trouve très peu aux alentours de Konoha._

Shino reprit la pierre et l'observa à nouveau. Elle était vraiment belle. Pas brillante ni scintillante, mais composée de couleurs chaudes et pures. Il rangea la pierre dans sa poche et se leva.

-_ Merci Sakura. Je vais y aller maintenant._

_\- Je dois y aller aussi. Ça te dérange si on fait le chemin ensemble ?_

_\- Non._

Ils marchèrent côte à côte majoritairement en silence jusqu'au village.

\- _C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Shino. Passe une bonne soirée_, dit-elle avec gaieté.

\- _Sakura ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas déçu de t'avoir rencontrée là-bas._

_\- J'ai passé un bon moment aussi, Shino._

Il la regarda partir de son côté, ses cheveux roses dansant sur ses épaules. La jeune fille l'avait beaucoup surpris aujourd'hui. Il la croyait frivole et survoltée. Il l'a découvert calme et authentique. Oui, il a d'abord été contrarié en la découvrant dans ce lieu secret, mais au final, il était content d'avoir partagé ce moment avec elle.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Shino se rendit à la clairière après son entrainement mais n'y trouva pas Sakura. Une part de lui était heureux de profiter pleinement de la quiétude de la clairière. Néanmoins, ses doigts accrochèrent inconsciemment le jaspe dans sa poche et il en éprouva nerveusement les contours.

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura se dirigea vers la clairière avec bonheur. La journée fut bonne, elle souhaitait simplement l'embellir encore plus. En repoussant le feuillage des saules pleureurs, ses yeux captèrent immédiatement la silhouette de Shino étendu dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Un sourire discret s'imposa sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Serait-il endormi ? Elle s'accroupie à côté de lui et se pencha pour essayer de voir si ses yeux étaient fermés derrière ses lunettes noires.

-_ Non, je ne dors pas Sakura._

_\- Ah !_ Cria-t-elle. J_'aurais voulu te surprendre dans ton sommeil pour me venger de la dernière fois où tu m'as fait une peur bleue, mais c'est encore toi qui m'a eue !_

_\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention._

Cette fois-ci, ils discutèrent avec naturel. Sakura lui raconta les bons moments de sa journée et Shino le succès de sa dernière mission. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de banalités, de leurs amis, des petites bribes de leurs vies. Sakura aimait apprendre à connaître son compagnon. Il était intéressant, cultivé et finalement bien plus accessible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Shino commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille. Elle était brillante, drôle et… bien plus à l'écoute qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La pénombre les engloutit sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'est le vent frais du soir faisant frissonner la jeune kunoichi qui leur fit prendre conscience de l'heure tardive.

-_ C'est dingue, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer._

_\- Hum,_ fit-il en hochant la tête.

\- _Et maintenant que j'y fait attention, je suis affamée. La prochaine fois il faudra qu'on apporte quelque chose à manger._

Il la regarda avec une grande attention. Son sourire rayonnant lui réchauffa le cœur. Souhaitait-elle vraiment qu'ils se voient de cette manière à nouveau ? Insinuait-elle qu'ils devaient organiser ces rencontres ? Une seule façon de le savoir…

-_ Quand ?_ Demanda-t-il.

-_ Eh bien… On peut dire la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure ?_

Voilà comment le jeudi était devenu leur jour. Le jour où ils se retrouvaient à la clairière, grignotaient un repas léger, partageaient leurs craintes, leurs rêves, leur quotidien. Semaine après semaine, Shino devenait de plus en plus dépendant à cette sortie, à cette clairière, à leur complicité. Sakura aussi adorait ces rencontres. Elle n'en parla à personne car c'était son secret à elle. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de la clairière, c'était un tout. Le jeudi soir, c'était la clairière et le moment partagé avec Shino. C'était son jardin secret rien qu'à elle. Quand ils recevaient une bonne nouvelle, ils avaient hâte de la partager avec l'autre au prochain jeudi. Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Vivement le prochain jeudi pour se confier à l'autre.

Chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la clairière, elle souriait avec bonheur en posant ses yeux sur lui. Il arrivait toujours avant elle. Néanmoins ce soir, il n'était pas là… Elle repoussa la tristesse qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Il avait un peu de retard et alors ? Pas de quoi paniquer non plus. D'un coup, la clairière lui apparut moins éclatante. Elle n'y trouva pas la sérénité qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'accroupit devant le cours d'eau et se mit à observer les pierres au fond de l'eau. Elle cherchait quelque chose, sans savoir exactement quoi. Elle passait le temps mais celui-ci semblait s'écouler très lentement. Elle se dit qu'il devait être en mission, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, alors la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se décida à se lever pour regagner le village. Au moment où elle écarta les branches du saule pleureur, elle tomba nez à nez avec Shino, légèrement essoufflé. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

_\- Je suis désolé Sakura. J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas,_ répondit-elle gentiment avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Une part d'elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir et elle réprima l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas correct, surtout que Shino n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient les marques physiques d'affection.

* * *

L'été battait son plein et Sakura mourrait de chaud. Elle désespérait d'aller à la clairière pour se rafraichir au petit cours d'eau et à l'ombre des grands arbres. Elle quitta le travail très tôt, l'activité étant particulièrement calme à l'hôpital, prépara un petit sac pour passer tout l'après-midi dans son jardin secret. Elle savait que Shino ne serait pas là, nous n'étions pas jeudi après tout. Mais pour une fois, elle pouvait bien profiter seule de ce petit coin de paradis.

A peine arrivée, elle constata en effet que l'endroit était vide et se déshabilla vivement. Elle avait prévu son maillot de bain pour profiter du moment présent. Elle frissonna et retient un cri quand elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide. La différence de température avec l'extérieur était époustouflante. Le cours d'eau ne permettait pas de se baigner complètement mais elle s'éclaboussa le corps et joua à marcher dans l'eau sur les pierres glissantes. Après ces instants de jeux, elle s'allongea à l'ombre et laissa le vent chaud sécher sa peau délicatement. Le bruit léger du vent dans les arbres couplé à l'eau berça la jeune femme au pays des songes.

Shino souleva les feuillages du saule pleureur et pénétra dans la clairière baignée de lumière. Immédiatement, il s'arrêta en apercevant la silhouette de Sakura assoupie dans l'herbe. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en découvrant les parties de sa peau nue qu'il ne voyait habituellement pas. Il hésita à faire demi-tour pour laisser la jeune femme seule, mais… une partie de lui ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Ses pas l'amenèrent malgré lui près de la jeune femme. Son visage d'ange était doux et parfaitement reposé, une mèche de cheveux roses revenant sur ses yeux clos. Il ne put retenir ses yeux de glisser doucement sur le corps gracile de la belle. Son maillot de bain lui allait vraiment très bien. Il s'agissait d'un bikini plutôt sportif composé d'un bandeau à bretelles pour le soutien-gorge et d'un boxer pour le bas. La couleur rouge lui allait parfaitement au teint et des petits nœuds sur les côtés donnait la touche de féminité nécessaire à l'ensemble. Shino avala sa salive avec difficulté. La vue de cette nymphe étendue en toute innocence fit monter en lui une excitation irrépressible. Immédiatement des images salaces s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Il était pourtant de loin le moins pervers des garçons de son âge, mais à cet instant, il aurait voulu lui arracher cet adorable maillot de bain et la prendre sans ménagement jusqu'à lui faire crier son nom encore et encore.

Le gentil et sage Shino reprit le contrôle de son esprit et se força à reculer. Il valait mieux qu'il la laisse. Il devait partir et loin serait le mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du magnifique corps de la belle kunoichi tandis que ses jambes le poussait à partir. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et il dérapa contre une grosse pierre qui le fit tomber en arrière, les fesses dans l'eau froide. Le bruit du choc et son cri de surprise réveillèrent Sakura en sursaut. Elle se leva précipitamment pour faire face à l'embarras du jeune homme.

\- _Shino ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase car un fou rire incontrôlable s'empara d'elle à la vue de son ami trempé, les fesses dans l'eau. Rapidement, elle riait tellement qu'elle dut s'accroupir pour se tenir le ventre. Shino ne dit toujours rien et la laissa se moquer de lui impunément. De toute façon, il était surtout content que cet événement ait permis de mettre un terme à l'excitation qui l'affectait entre ses jambes.

Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se calma et aida son ami à se relever. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait voulu partir discrètement en constatant sa présence, ce qui était quelque part la vérité.

-_ Tu ne me déranges pas Shino. Mets-toi à l'aise aussi._

_\- Quoi ?!_

_\- Eh bien… Tu ne vas pas rester avec ce manteau et toutes ces épaisseurs de tissus avec un temps pareil quand même ? Déjà, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux partir de chez toi avec un tel attirail. Tu dois mourir de chaud !_

_\- Non, ça va,_ répondit-il laconiquement.

\- _Allons, tu n'es pas sérieux là, tu me fais marcher ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Mais pourquoi te caches-tu comme ça ? C'est vrai, on ne voit même plus ton visage à part ton nez ! Pourquoi portes-tu ce manteau ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas…_

_\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu as choisi un tel manteau sans raison. Je n'y crois pas._

_\- C'est juste que…_ commença-t-il en soupirant._ J'aime la discrétion. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Je me protège en quelque sorte._

_\- Je ne te suis pas. De quoi te protèges-tu ?_

_\- J'ai été élevé comme ça. On m'a appris à me cacher pour protéger mes secrets. Je ne suis pas identifié comme une menace par les ennemis qui vont de suite me sous-estimer._

_\- D'accord, mais avec nous, quand tu restes au village ? Il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici._

_\- Je me sens en sécurité avec cet accoutrement. C'est un peu comme une carapace._

_\- Tu ne te sens pas suffisamment en sécurité ici ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_\- Si… ce n'est pas ça._

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux à l'abris derrière ses lunettes noires.

\- _Est-ce que tu peux laisser de côté cette carapace juste cette fois ?_

Avec douceur elle repoussa la capuche de Shino qui laissa apparaître son front et ses cheveux. Il la laissa faire et la regarda d'un air médusé.

\- _Tu es déjà trempé de toute façon… Tu devrais laisser sécher tes vêtements au soleil._

Avait-il confiance en elle pour ça ? Oui… Mais avait-il suffisamment confiance en lui-même ? Rien n'était moins sûr. La jeune femme le laissa tergiverser avec lui-même et retourna patauger dans l'eau en lui tournant le dos. Peu après, elle l'entendit entrer dans l'eau et se retourna. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux en constatant qu'il n'était qu'en t-shirt. Les joues légèrement rouges, il était attendrissant. D'un coup de pied elle l'arrosa abondamment en partant dans un grand éclat de rire. Passé un instant de surprise, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un timide sourire et il se mit en quête de faire payer la jeune femme à son tour.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à jouer ainsi et rire ensemble. Shino ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il était heureux avec elle. Il le savait… il le sentait… il tombait amoureux.

* * *

\- _Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? Sasuke est revenu de son périple expiatoire et… on va emménager ensemble !_ Déclara la jeune femme le visage illuminé.

La nouvelle le poignarda en plein cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer son droit au bonheur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était si bien. Il avait même accepté les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour elle. C'était la seule qui pouvait faire battre son cœur. Il le savait. Et il la perdait, avant même de l'avoir vraiment eue…

Il resta pétrifié tout le temps où la jeune femme racontait à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Elle l'attendait depuis des mois alors qu'il ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Et à peine rentré, il lui a simplement proposé d'emménager ensemble, ce qui la transporta de joie.

-_ Mais… Est-il vraiment amoureux de toi ?_

_\- Euh bien sûr voyons ! Bon, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais quand même, tu te rends comptes ? Il veut emménagement avec moi._

_\- Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Il est parti longtemps après tout._

_\- Si c'était ça il aurait demandé à Naruto. Et puis… il m'a embrassée._

Encore un coup de poignard. Son cœur explosait en mille morceaux. Son âme hurlait à la mort. C'était si injuste. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour elle, pourquoi avait-il le droit de l'avoir ?

\- _C'est génial Shino, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Il la regardait le visage pétrifié. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça ? Était-elle si aveugle que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se taire et ne rien faire.

\- Non, c'est horrible.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, interdite.

\- _C'est horrible… Il se fiche de toi, il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de toi et tu tombes dans ses bras au moindre claquement de doigts._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est méchant ce que tu dis !_

_\- C'est pas méchant, c'est la vérité putain !_

La réaction violente de Shino la tétanisa. Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

\- _C'est qu'un connard ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Et pire que tout, il sera incapable de te rendre heureuse._

Elle secouait la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. De rage, il retira vivement son manteau et même ses lunettes. Elle devait le voir. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle devait ressentir sa souffrance et son amour. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et planta ses yeux couleur noisette dans les jades de sa bien aimée.

\- _Il a essayé de te tuer, putain ! TE TUER ! Comment tu peux lui pardonner ça ? Comment tu peux faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est capable d'aimer ? Jamais il ne te rendra heureuse, Sakura ! Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie…_

Sa voix mourut alors que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues rougies de colère.

\- _Shino… Qu'est-ce que…_

Il ne la laissa pas finir et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un désespéré. Il l'embrassait furieusement. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

_\- Avec moi tu seras heureuse. On a passé tellement de moments magiques ensemble… Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. S'il te plaît… on serait si bien ensemble, je le sais. Moi je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin et bien plus encore_, finit-il par lui chuchoter ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec toute la force de son amour. Il transmit à ce baiser un mélange de douceur, de tendresse et de passion. Il l'enlaçait fort et caressait ses cheveux roses de ses doigts.

_\- Sakura, je t'en prie… Ne va pas avec lui. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi j'y survivrais, mais ne vas pas avec lui. Pas lui… Il te rendra malheureuse et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Que tu sois heureuse à jamais._

Des larmes coulaient aussi sur les joues de la belle. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit passionnément. Puis elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et colla son front au sien.

\- _Je suis désolée Shino… Je ne peux pas._

_\- Sakura…_

_\- J'aimerais vraiment, Shino. Oui, on a passé des moments incroyables et oui, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais j'aime Sasuke._

Une grimace de souffrance déforma ses traits tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient durement dans ses fragiles épaules. Elle gardera plusieurs jours ces marques sur sa peau, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Elle s'en voulait trop d'être la cause de son désarroi.

-_ Je suis désolée, Shino. Au revoir._

Elle s'enfuit de la clairière. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une partie d'elle l'aimait, mais son avenir était avec Sasuke. Elle l'a toujours su. Elle devait tenter sa chance.

Shino s'affala au sol vidé de toute substance. C'était le mot : vide. Il sentait un trou béant à la place du cœur. Un abîme, un précipice tout au fond de lui. Il l'avait laissée entrer dans son espace personnel et il était marqué au fer rouge. Et putain, il savait qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! JE promets de poster bientôt le deuxième et dernier chapitre. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pitch du chapitre** : 7 ans plus tard… Sakura s'est mariée à Sasuke et a eu la petite Sarada. Son mari est parti en mission alors que la petite n'avait que quelques mois. Cela fait 5 ans qu'elle gère seule sa fille et sa carrière. Shino, lui, est devenu instructeur à l'académie des ninjas et ne s'est jamais marié.

**Note de l'auteur** : On se retrouve donc dans l'univers de Boruto, mais la nouvelle génération n'a que 5 ans environ. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore vu ni lu Boruto. Je connais juste quelques éléments récupérés sur Internet. Donc il se peut que mon récit contienne des erreurs ou soit décalé par rapport au manga/animé. Désolée d'avance !

**Avertissement** : Ce chapitre contient un lonnnnng lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou que vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, alors passez votre chemin :p

allez c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

* * *

Le paraître… Ça la dégoûtait de plus en plus. Faire semblant que tout va bien. Sourire alors qu'on voudrait pleurer. Et cette solitude… Cette amie détestée et qui ne la lâchait jamais. Elle était là quand Sakura rejoignait les draps froids de son lit le soir. Elle était là dans le silence du matin. Elle était toujours là. Parfois cachée dans l'ombre, mais bien présente et ne manquait jamais une occasion de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Mais Sakura ne se plaignait jamais. Tout d'abord, elle avait la chance d'avoir cette merveilleuse petite fille qui mettait de la vie dans la maison et de l'amour dans son cœur. Et puis, quelle utilité de se plaindre ? Elle avait fait son choix des années auparavant. C'était le choix évident qui correspondait à ce qu'elle était, à ce qui la définissait. Sûrement le choix avec les pires conséquences pour elle, mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Rien ne servait de se lamenter, alors Sakura assumait.

Et elle faisait semblant. Elle souriait. Surtout, ne jamais oublier de sourire.

Ce soir chez les Uzumaki, c'était la réunion annuelle avec tous leurs amis. Les Rookies 9, Tenten, Lee et Hanabi, ainsi que les nouveaux compagnons/compagnes étaient de la partie, sans oublier les enfants, qui étaient tout de même au lit vu l'heure tardive. C'était à ce moment-là de la soirée que les vieilles anecdotes croustillantes surgissaient et que les éclats de rire résonnaient contre les murs du salon.

Seulement, cette année Sakura aurait préféré ne pas venir. Ce soir en particulier, car le hasard avait voulu que ce soit l'anniversaire du départ de Sasuke pour sa mission ultra secrète. La jeune femme était forte, mais cinq ans c'était vraiment long. Et aujourd'hui elle en avait marre de faire semblant de bien prendre la situation. Elle donnait le maximum pour se montrer telle qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit, mais c'était plus dur que d'habitude. Une partie d'elle avait envie de partir, de claquer la porte sans une explication. Mais non, elle devait faire semblant et assumer sa vie.

Encore ce rire qui résonnait… Pourquoi fallait-il que la jeune Hanabi ait un rire si antipathique ? Vraiment ce soir, Sakura ne supportait rien ni personne et surtout pas Hanabi, qui avait bu plus que de raison et était insupportable. Bon… Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si insupportable que ça. Peut-être que c'était surtout le fait qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec Shino qu'elle ne supportait pas. Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle en plus, elle ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un de son âge ? Konohamaru par exemple ! Et flirter comme ça en public… vraiment, ça ne se faisait pas.

Sakura s'empêchait de jeter des regards vers eux et tentait de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Chôji et Shikamaru à côté d'elle, mais sans grand succès. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait reconnu la jalousie qui l'étreignait. Ça faisait des mois que son self contrôle se détériorait grandement et son vil cerveau lui faisait revivre tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Shino à la clairière. C'était une éternité auparavant, mais elle se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier. Tous les jeudis, ils se retrouvaient dans ce lieu magique et partageaient de grandes conversations, des confidences, des éclats de rires. Et cette dernière soirée… Cette soirée où elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était mise en couple sérieusement avec Sasuke ce qui avait provoqué sa colère. Et il l'avait embrassée…

Mais elle avait choisi Sasuke. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis toujours, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Alors pendant des années, elle avait mis sous clé tous les souvenirs concernant Shino et refusait de se les remémorer. D'ailleurs, après ce fameux soir, elle avait fui le jeune homme. Elle n'était plus retournée une seule fois à la clairière, ce qui avait mis fin à leur amitié. C'était trop dur de le regarder en sachant qu'elle était la cause de sa souffrance. Et c'était trop dur de le voir sans que son cœur ne s'emballe. Alors, elle avait essayé de tout oublier, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais il était sa faiblesse, son talon d'Achille. Elle le savait…

Ces fameux jeudis, ils se retrouvaient à la clairière et elle avait découvert à cette époque un Shino vraiment extraordinaire. Il avait beaucoup de conversation, quand il se sentait à l'aise. Il était intelligent, doux et attentionné. Elle avait tellement aimé ces moments. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur les conversations de ses amis, et ne faisait qu'épier Hanabi et Shino. Ils avaient l'air si proche. La jeune femme serra les dents en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Faire abstraction d'eux… il fallait qu'elle les ignore et se recentre sur les autres conversations. Mais à nouveau le rire cristallin de la jeune Hyûga agressait ses oreilles. Elle ne put réprimer un coup d'œil de leur côté et vit qu'elle avait pratiquement posé sa tête sur l'épaule du shinobi. Ce dîner devenait un véritable enfer. Il fallait qu'elle parte, ce n'était plus possible.

Elle s'excusa gentiment auprès de ses amis en prétextant une dure journée et la fatigue pour rentrer. Hinata lui proposa de garder Sarada qui dormait déjà dans la chambre de Boruto. Sakura avait tellement envie de se draper dans sa solitude qu'elle accepta la proposition avec empressement, puis souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à la cantonade avant de partir.

A peine la porte fermée derrière elle que son masque tomba. Elle se sentait au plus mal. Une envie de hurler lui broyait la gorge. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Et Shino pouvait bien côtoyer qui il voulait. Il avait le droit au bonheur, bon sang. Elle se sentait terriblement égoïste. Pathétique… Stupide… La tête embuée de pensées négatives, elle se dirigea machinalement vers un bar qu'elle connaissait bien. Tsunade noyait ses problèmes dans l'alcool, elle pouvait bien s'y mettre aussi.

En entrant dans le bar, elle fut satisfaite de ne voir aucun visage connu. Elle s'assit à une table au fond du bar avec une bouteille de saké devant elle. Elle avala d'un trait le premier verre en tentant d'effacer de sa tête les sourires de Shino pour Hanabi ce soir. Elle but le deuxième verre aussi rapidement en tentant d'oublier les sourires qu'il lui réservait à elle, avant. Elle réprima avec force les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir dangereusement. Hors de question de pleurer, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait fait un choix, elle devait assumer.

_\- Salut ma belle_, fit un homme qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle.

Elle le regarda sans un mot, le regard froid.

_\- C'est triste de boire toute seule. Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux._

Il n'était pas laid. Ça pourrait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un entre ses cuisses après cinq ans d'abstinence… Elle grimaça à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Était-elle lamentable au point de vouloir donner son cul au premier venu ?

_\- Non merci,_ répondit-elle sèchement.

_\- Ahhhh tu es rude ! J'aime les femmes de caractère. Tu sais…_

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cet homme ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle but son troisième verre d'un trait. Au moins, l'intrusion de ce type lui permis de penser un instant à autre chose. Néanmoins, son manque de réaction donna de la suite dans les idées de l'homme qui commença à lui caresser la main. Elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas lui fracasser le crâne d'un puissant coup de poing et retira simplement sa main.

_\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi maintenant_, dit-elle calmement mais avec fermeté.

_\- Allez ma belle, laisse-moi une chance au moins !_

Ce type n'avait aucune idée des ennuis qui lui pendaient au nez s'il continuait à l'importuner ainsi. Et comme pour confirmer ce fait, il se déplaça pour s'installer juste à côté de Sakura, mettant en contact leurs cuisses et leurs bras. Le sang de la jeune femme bouillait littéralement dans sa tête. Elle serra les dents et ses poings, un immense chakra s'infusant en eux. Elle s'apprêta à passer à l'action quand le type fût brutalement tiré loin d'elle en poussant un cri de douleur.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend connard ?!_

_\- Je te conseille de déguerpir avant de te faire massacrer, sale porc._

_\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?_

_\- Non, assurément, mais tu devrais… Et si tu n'as pas peur de moi, alors tu devrais avoir peur d'elle… la kunoichi la plus forte de Konoha, la disciple de Tsunade sama, cinquième hokage._

L'indésirable ouvrit de grands yeux en détaillant la jeune femme, bredouilla des excuses et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle resta pétrifiée sans rien dire tandis que Shino prit place en face d'elle. Ils s'observèrent de longs instants en silence.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sakura ?_

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on vienne lui faire la morale. Surtout pas lui… Mais quand bien même, elle avait honte qu'il la trouve dans un bar à se souler après avoir menti à tout le monde. Elle essaya tout de même de garder un semblant de dignité.

_\- Me concernant je crois que c'est plutôt clair… Et toi, que fais-tu là ?_

Il montra du doigt son épaule gauche. Elle baissa les yeux vers celle-ci et aperçut un petit insecte posé dessus. Elle reconnut de suite un des kikaichû de Shino.

_\- Tu m'as posé un mouchard ? Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que ton attitude n'était pas normale ce soir._

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- Je m'inquiétais._

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si gentil ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait en plus… Encore une fois elle dû réprimer les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

_\- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois la personne idéale pour ça._

_\- Peut-être, mais je suis là._

_\- Tu n'as donc pas fini la soirée avec Hanabi, c'est étonnant_, raya-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans rien répondre. Elle savait qu'elle trahissait sa jalousie, il aurait pu s'en servir contre elle, mais n'en fit rien. Elle se servit un autre verre qu'elle but en défiant Shino du regard.

_\- Je déteste tes… espèces de lunette. C'est quoi ce truc d'abord ? On dirait carrément un casque !_

_\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?_

_\- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_\- Sakura… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui, mais sentait sa volonté faiblir.

_\- C'est rien Shino, juste un coup de blues. Tu veux un verre ?_

_\- Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool._

_\- Ah… tant pis pour toi._

Elle se servit encore un verre, mais Shino s'empara de celui-ci pour l'empêcher de le boire. Elle fronça les sourcils et porta la bouteille directement à ses lèvres en le fusillant du regard. D'un geste vif, il lui prit la bouteille des mains.

_\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème ? Je fais ce que je veux Shino ! Va-t'en !_

_\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_\- Oui, _répondit-elle après une hésitation.

_\- Je ne le ferai pas._

_\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi, alors que tu pourrais être en train de baiser Hanabi ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait tellement honte de son attitude. Oser être si vulgaire et insulter cette pauvre gamine c'était minable. Au passage, c'était également insultant pour Shino. Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Le visage toujours impassible, il prit la main de Sakura et déposa quelque chose au creux de sa paume.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le petit objet froid qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était le jaspe, la pierre rouge qu'il avait trouvé dans le cours d'eau de la clairière lors de leur première rencontre là-bas. Néanmoins, les arrêtes et les pointes étaient maintenant arrondies et lisses. Avec stupeur, elle comprit qu'il gardait cette pierre constamment sur lui et qu'il devait beaucoup la toucher et la manipuler pour la polir autant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant Shino qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

_\- Shino…_

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourquoi avait-il gardé cette pierre tout ce temps ? Devait-elle comprendre que…

_\- Viens, Sakura, _dit-il en se levant_._

Sakura le suivit hors du bar et déambula avec lui dans les rues désertes de Konoha, sans même lui demander où il l'emmenait. Elle baissait la tête, encore honteuse de son attitude. C'est au moment où ils franchirent les portes de Konoha qu'elle sortit de ses pensées et comprit où il l'emmenait : la clairière. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Trop de souvenirs y étaient liés et elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir soutenir autant d'émotions.

Elle le suivit le long du chemin qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur. Arrivés devant le saule pleureur, il souleva les branchages pour la faire pénétrer dans leur lieu rien qu'à eux. Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure tressauter sous l'émotion. La nuit l'empêchait d'être éblouie par les couleurs de la nature, mais la lune était presque pleine et déposait une douce lumière tout autour d'elle. Elle avança lentement. Rien n'avait changé et en même temps tout était différent. Le cours d'eau reflétait les éclats de lumière et elle s'accroupit devant, touchant l'eau fraîche du bout des doigts. Elle entendit Shino s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Les odeurs et les sons qui lui parvenaient faisaient remonter à la surface tous ces souvenirs qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier. A fleur de peau, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Peu après, elle sentit les bras de Shino l'envelopper. Ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui et il était là pour elle. Le sentir tout contre elle était si bon, si enivrant. Elle se repaissait de son odeur corporelle, son visage lové dans le creux du cou de Shino. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et faisait ressortir toute sa frustration, sa peine et sa colère. C'était tellement réconfortant de se laisser aller contre lui. Plus besoin de faire semblant, elle pouvait montrer ce qu'elle était réellement.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle resta à pleurer dans les bras du jeune homme, mais il la laissa faire patiemment. Elle releva la tête juste assez pour regarder le visage de Shino et s'aperçut qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes imposantes. A quel moment l'avait-il fait ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle admira pour la deuxième fois de sa vie les beaux yeux de son compagnon. Néanmoins, la nuit ne lui permit pas de bien voir leur couleur. Elle se souvint tout de même de ce marron si clair, si lumineux qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle prit délicatement le visage du shinobi entre ses mains et le tourna en direction de la lune pour tenter de retrouver cette couleur si particulière. Shino arborait une expression confuse qu'elle ne sut pas déchiffrer. Elle était en pleine contemplation de ce beau visage, sans aucune pudeur. L'alcool n'était évidemment pas étranger à son comportement, mais elle s'en fichait.

_\- Shino, tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques, bordel !_

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce contact léger et doux électrisa totalement la jeune femme. L'alcool aidant, elle ne se posa aucune question sur le bien ou le mal de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle joua un instant à caresser ses lèvres de la même manière en savourant leur douceur. Le souffle chaud de Shino sur sa bouche l'enivra. N'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa profondément, ses mains toujours en coupe autour de son visage.

Les lèvres de Shino répondirent passionnément à ce baiser, glissant sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Le contact de leurs langues emmêlées fit gémir la jeune femme de plaisir et elle poussa en arrière son amant pour s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il l'enlaça avec force en parcourant au passage les courbes gracieuses de son corps athlétique. Elle sentait ses mains partout sur elle et elle en voulait plus. Elle ondulait son bassin pour frotter leur corps à mesure que son excitation grandissait.

_\- Shino…_

L'entendre susurrer son nom lui fit perdre la tête et il retira précipitamment la tunique qui lui barrait le passage au corps de sa belle, puis allongea la jeune femme par terre. Sakura gémit à nouveau quand Shino lui embrassa la poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge, usant habilement de ses dents pour titiller les pointes dressées.

L'esprit quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool, Sakura s'adonnait totalement au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ses mains derrière la tête de son amant, elle l'encourageait à poursuivre son exploration. Il ne se fit pas prier et décrocha vivement le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de goûter la peau douce et parfumée de sa poitrine.

Sa langue pouvait à présent parcourir librement ce met délicat qui s'offrait à lui. Il aspira avec rudesse un mamelon, puis le mordilla fort. La belle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui ravit les oreilles de son amant. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle aimait le sexe plus… bestial. Shino avait beau être d'une nature calme et réservée, il savait aussi se montrer dominant et surtout, il aimait ça.

Il pinça alors un peu durement l'autre mamelon ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique dans le corps de la kunoichi qui cria encore plus son plaisir. Elle se cambrait, se mordait la main et murmurait son nom à mesure qu'il continuait son manège.

Son excitation grandissait et il sentit rapidement son sexe à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Un peu plus impatient, il laissa glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambe de sa douce et commença à masser son sexe à travers ses vêtements, content de constater l'humidité évidente de ceux-ci. Ses doigts se mirent en quête du clitoris qu'il devinait gonflé de désir.

_\- Oh Shino !_

Sa voix empreinte de luxure l'envoûtait et il délaissa la douce poitrine pour embrasser passionnément son amante et avoir le plaisir de l'entendre gémir contre sa bouche. Elle le serrait fort contre elle et plantait ses ongles dans sa nuque sans ménagement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait tout de lui. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau chaude contre elle. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, elle commença à le déshabiller avec son aide. Lentement, il retira son manteau, puis son t-shirt sans quitter la belle kunoichi du regard, un sourire lubrique dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. La vue de son expression et de son torse nu la fit soupirer d'envie. Elle attrapa fermement la nuque de son partenaire et plaqua son corps sur le sien en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux.

_\- Tu es une vraie tigresse Sakura,_ murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Leurs corps se mirent à l'unisson à mesure qu'il écrasait son bassin contre elle dans une répétition charnelle. Il plongea son visage dans son cou qu'il inonda de baisers et mordilla suffisamment fort pour la faire gémir et marquer sa peau sensible. Elle retira l'élastique qui maintenait attachés les cheveux de Shino pour y plonger les doigts. Elle découvrait avec avidité les contours de son torse et de son dos aux reliefs musculeux. Son désir pour lui la brûlait de l'intérieur et elle l'exprimait ouvertement, sans pudeur.

_\- J'aime t'entendre gémir mon nom, _susurra-t-il en léchant sensuellement son lobe d'oreille.

Instantanément, une vague de plaisir submergea sa petite culotte déjà bien détrempée. Elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses et s'en débarrassa prestement. Elle voulut faire de même avec sa culotte mais Shino l'en empêcha en lui bloquant la main. Il la regarda avec envie, aspira sa lèvre inférieure, puis descendit doucement en léchant sa peau brûlante. Il fit une halte à hauteur de sa poitrine pour sucer et mordre à nouveau ses mamelons appétissants, puis redescendit jusqu'à se retrouver juste au-dessus du fin tissu recouvrant sa féminité. De ses mains puissantes il écarta au maximum les cuisses de sa douce pour l'offrir complètement à sa vue. Son regard accrocha le sien et il sourit en la voyant haleter d'impatience, les yeux brillants.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il sortit sa langue et lécha l'endroit où se trouvait le petit bout de chair, source du plaisir féminin. La jeune femme se cambra violemment en poussant un cri de plaisir. Il joua avec satisfaction, savourant les réactions explicites de sa compagne, puis fit glisser ses doigts sous le tissu pour constater l'ampleur de son excitation.

_\- Oh, Sakura… On dirait que tu es toute trempée, _dit-il d'une voix suave et lascive.

_\- Arrête… Tu vas me rendre folle ! _Avoua-t-elle.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur exploration jusqu'à ce que son index la pénètre enfin. Ses gémissements se firent encore plus sonores. Il ne tarda pas à en introduire un deuxième ce qui lui valut d'autres râles de plaisir.

_\- Je viens seulement de commencer, mais tu vas crier comme jamais…_

Le bassin de la jeune femme venait à la rencontre des doigts qui glissaient délicieusement en elle. Elle caressait les cheveux de son amant et le guidait aussi dans ses actions. C'était si bon qu'elle en perdait la tête.

Subitement, le jeune homme retira ses doigts et tira délicatement sur la petite culotte pour enfin libérer le passage à l'objet de ses convoitises. Il écarta une nouvelle fois en grand les cuisses de Sakura et admira un long moment son sexe ainsi offert, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement. Puis, il approcha à nouveau sa bouche de cette gourmandise et donna un long coup de langue sur le clitoris dénudé. Sakura émit un puissant gémissement. C'était encore meilleur. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait était divin.

_\- Oh Shino !_

Il enfonça à nouveau en elle ses doigts en de longs va et viens de plus en plus rapides la faisant crier de plaisir. Sa langue et ses lèvres s'occupaient de torturer la pointe de chair débordant d'excitation de la jeune femme, ce qui déclenchait des tremblements dans tout son corps. Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, il ressortit ses doigts qu'il dirigea vers la bouche de Sakura. Elle agrandit ses yeux de surprise en comprenant ce qu'il voulait.

_\- Ouvre la bouche Sakura_, ordonna-t-il sans malveillance.

Soumise à cette voix impérieuse, elle ouvrit les lèvres et suça les doigts offerts en fixant du regard son amant. Sa langue léchait et caressait en s'efforçant de nettoyer toute trace de son propre jus. Shino gémit de plaisir, les yeux entrouverts arborant une expression lascive terriblement communicative.

Il s'empara à nouveau brutalement de sa bouche en lui maintenant fermement la tête d'une main. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre débordant d'envie. Sakura haletait tout contre la bouche du brun, ses mains palpant son corps musclé. Elles descendirent jusqu'à son entre-jambe et caressèrent sensuellement la bosse déformant son pantalon. Ce simple contact fit gémir Shino qui renversa sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant à son plaisir.

Sakura sourit de le voir à sa merci et déboutonna le pantalon du brun dont elle se débarrassa prestement. Puis, très doucement, elle caressa son sexe tendu à travers son caleçon tout en lui léchant le cou. Elle se délecta de l'entendre haleter et gémir sous ses caresses. Elle le masturba délicatement et éprouva les contours de son attribut masculin avec délice. Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille et susurra à son oreille :

_\- Tu es à moi._

Puis elle sortit enfin son sexe de son caleçon trop étroit et agrandit les yeux de surprise en constatant la taille assez imposante de celui-ci. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie en baissant la tête sans lâcher du regard Shino qui déglutit bruyamment, rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle sortit sa langue et commença à laper le gland comme elle le ferait d'une glace, récoltant le liquide séminal qui s'en échappait. Sa langue fit doucement le tour du gland, puis humidifia toute la hampe après avoir titillé la petite peau à la base du gland, faisant gémir plus fort son partenaire. Il lui caressait les cheveux et les empoignait parfois plus férocement.

Finit de jouer, Sakura prit le pénis dans sa bouche, autant qu'elle le put, et le suça en aspirant le bout chaque fois qu'elle le faisait ressortir. Shino perdait la tête. Rien que de savoir que sa queue était dans la bouche de Sakura le faisait défaillir. Mais le pire était de croiser le regard emplit de luxure de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses… Il avait failli jouir instantanément dans sa bouche.

Il dut faire appel à toute sa force d'esprit pour arrêter la superbe fellation de sa belle. Il avait très envie de se répandre dans sa jolie petite bouche, mais désirait encore plus investir sa matrice féminine.

Il prit un instant pour se concentrer et repousser la jouissance trop proche à son goût. Puis, il s'allongea sur Sakura les yeux fixés intensément dans les siens. Il lui releva les jambes avec force, les maintenant bien haut en passant ses bras sous ses genoux. Elle dirigea elle-même son sexe à l'entrée du sien et l'embrassa fougueusement en attendant le moment où elle le sentirait enfin en elle.

Conscient de la taille de son membre, Shino poussa doucement, faisant uniquement entrer le gland. Sakura grimaça et se contracta à cette intrusion. Il la laissa s'habituer, la couvrant de baisers, avant de commencer un lent va et vient, entrant chaque fois un peu plus loin en elle. Le plaisir prenait de plus en plus possession de la jeune femme qui savourait la sensation de cette queue glissant en elle avec aisance. C'était tellement bon qu'elle criait, gémissait et griffait le dos de son partenaire.

Elle avait presque oublié cette sensation après cinq années d'abstinence forcée. Mais plus que ça, Shino était un amant exceptionnel, c'était flagrant. Il la ravageait avec fougue et dextérité, positionnant habilement son bassin pour maximiser leur plaisir, et le cognant de plus en plus fort contre la jeune femme.

_\- Encore ! Ahhhh plus fort, oui !_

_\- Je t'avais dit que t'allais crier !_

Il la prenait bestialement cherchant toujours à aller plus loin et plus fort. Sa féminité coulait abondamment en inondant ses cuisses. Elle criait son nom, suppliant pour qu'il la possède sauvagement. Elle sentait son orgasme approcher et ses gémissements se muèrent en râles.

_\- Allez Sakura, jouis pour moi. Je veux te sentir jouir autour de ma queue._

C'en était trop pour elle. L'entendre prononcer ces mots crus lui déclencha un orgasme fulgurant. Elle cria son plaisir sans pudeur, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules musclées. La jouissance de sa compagne entraîna rapidement la sienne et il la pénétra encore plus fort en se répandant longuement en elle.

Achevé par son orgasme, il relâcha les jambes de Sakura et s'effondra sur elle en haletant. La jeune femme caressait tendrement les longs cheveux de son compagnon qui se reposait, la tête posée contre son buste. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours. Le garder contre elle à jamais.

Après de longues minutes, Shino se redressa sur ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les jades de sa douce. Il lui caressa le visage et embrassa amoureusement ses lèvres.

_\- Shino…_

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle crevait d'amour pour lui. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était merveilleux et qu'elle avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir avec elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle était toujours mariée à cet homme absent, ce fantôme. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était loin d'elle parce qu'il se sacrifiait pour Konoha. C'est Konoha qui lui imposait cet exil pour une mission de la plus haute importance, sans considération pour la famille qu'il avait construit. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement le quitter et refaire sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent. D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'avait pas été un mauvais mari pour elle. Il n'était sûrement pas le plus attentionné des hommes, mais il l'aimait. Il l'avait aimée en tout cas. Plus que quiconque.

Le brun caressait toujours son visage avec douceur et bienveillance. Ses yeux trahissaient l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Son cœur se serra en pensant à l'égoïste qu'elle était. Il souleva son menton de ses doigts et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_\- Dis… tu fais quoi jeudi prochain ?_

Elle oublia d'un coup ses préoccupations et un sourire illumina le visage de la kunoichi. Le jeudi serait à nouveau leur jour rien qu'à eux. Peu importait le reste, ils s'aimeraient le jeudi. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Déjà, que pensez-vous de ce lemon ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est le premier que j'écris et que je publie... Je m'en suis bien sortie ?

Deuxièmement, en écrivant cette histoire, je voyais juste 2 chapitres avec cette fin. Seulement, j'ai un peu un sentiment d'inachevé... Est-ce que je dois faire un troisième chapitre ? Oh et puis je ne sais pas trop comment je continuerais l'histoire... Est-ce que je ferai revenir Sasuke, ou pas ? Je ne sais pas trop. Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez !


End file.
